JATUH CINTA!
by Amore.ai
Summary: For Shinaciku/ Sasuke Uchiha sedang jatuh cinta, Fugaku bingung, Itachi linglung. Akhirnya setelah terkena bujukan (ancaman) maut Sang adik, Itachi pun ikut turun tangan/ 'Kemana perginya Sasuke yang mirip dispenser'/ "Mamiiihh, Sasu mau kawin!" RnR?/ Rated M for save and a little bit mature content/ Hanya Drabble abal super garing yang maksa masuk genre humor :3


**Jatuh Cinta!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

Rated T / Romance, Humor

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

Fugaku mengernyitkan alis, menatap putra bungsunya yang bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini, AADS, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Belakangan ini ia terlihat gusar, makan tak nyenyak, tidur tak selera. Apa putranya sedang salah bantal? salah urat?

"Makan makananmu Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku pada Sang putra yang hanya memainkan sumpitnya, tidak kunjung menyuap.

"Hn."

Mendapati gumaman saja, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu melirik putra sulungnya, meminta penjelasan akan sikap aneh Sasuke. Tapi hanya angkatan bahu saja yang didapatinya, Itachi juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Otouto, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke yang merasa ditanya, mengalihkan tatapannya ke keluarganya yang kini menatap penasaran, setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali, jelaga malam bungsu Uchiha itu pun menatap keluarganya satu persatu, "Mamih, Papih, Nii-san... Sasu sedang jatuh cinta."

JDER!

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha terpaku di tempatnya, masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan mereka dengar, Fugaku bingung, Itachi linglung, Mikoto senang. Pasalnya cinta itu kata yang tabu di keluarga Uchiha, apalagi untuk Sasuke yang anti wanita.

"Kau serius Otouto?"

Pemuda yang dijuluki Uchiha tekece sekaligus terjudes abad ini menganggukkan kepalanya tegas, "Kau harus membantuku Aniki!"

! D.L.D.R !

Dan begitulah, setelah mendapat bujukan (ancaman) maut dari Sang adik, disinilah Itachi akhirnya, dibalik jajaran bonsai keluarga Uchiha, menemani Sang adik yang sedang menanti Sang pujaan hati lari pagi. Sulung Uchiha itu menggeleng mengingat siapa gadis yang menjadi tambatan hati Sasuke.

Jawabannya Sakura.

Sakura? Sakura Haruno? Iya, yang jadi idola mak-mak kompleks itu lho, yang manis kayak gulali, tapi kekuatannya udah kayak tukang jagal dengan prinsip hidup 'Senggol? Bacok, Selingkuh? Bantai.'

"Sasu-chan kenapa harus sembunyi sih?"

"Ck, diam baka Nii-san, nanti kita ketahuan!" Hardik Sasuke.

Itachi yang kesal karena dipanggil baka, mencibir Sasuke, "Dasar baka Outoto, kau tidak boleh durhaka pada Anikimu, nanti kualat."

Sasuke dengan jelaga tajamnya, menoleh horor ke arah Itachi, sulung Uchiha itu meneguk ludahnya gugup, menyesal mengatai Sasuke, tapi belum sempat ia memberi penjelasan, dirinya sudah tercengang akan kata sakral yang keluar dari mulut Sang adik.

"Maaf Nii-san, Suke khilaf." Ucap Sasuke dengan mimik anak kucing minta dipungut.

'WTH? Sasuke minta maaf dan menyebut dirinya Suke? Bisa gonjang-ganjing dunia. Dan Kemana perginya Sang adik yang mirip masakan padang di kulkas, sedap tapi dingin?' batin Itachi shock, pemuda pengoleksi krim anti aging (kerut) itu jadi ragu akan gelar hot and cool bak dispenser yang disematkan pada Sasuke.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara langkah kaki menyadarkan Itachi dari rasa shocknya, sesuai dugaan, di ujung jalan sana Sakura sedang jogging, ditemani si kuning tidak mengambang, Naruto Namikaze.

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusul kedua sahabatnya dengan langkah kasual seolah tidak sengaja bebarengan. Si sulung yang mengerti kode Sasuke pun mengikutinya, turut memberi kesan kebetulan pada papasan mereka.

Dan entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja lari pagi mereka berakhir menjadi ajang modus untuk Sasuke, untung saja ada Naruto, sehingga ia tak perlu menjadi obat nyamuk.

Itachi menggeleng sekali lagi melihat Sasuke yang sumringah karena Sakura termakan modusnya, hal ini dibuktikan dengan kesepakatan mereka untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan lewat chat nanti malam.

Yaah, sebagai Aniki yang baik, Itachi hanya bisa berdoa agar Sasuke berhasil.

! D.L.D.R !

Pemuda tampan bernetra sehitam malam berdecak kesal, berulang kali ia mengetik pesan namun kembali menghapusnya, sesuai janjinya tadi pagi, ia akan melanjutkan obrolan lewat chat, tapi masalahnya Sasuke bingung akan ngobrol apa, sementara itu jam terus berdetak dan mulai larut. Akhirnya setelah bergelut selama dua jam lebih, Sasuke pun memberanikan diri mengirimkan pesan.

 _"Sedang apa?" (21.30)_

Bungsu Uchiha itu menarik nafasnya gugup, menit demi menit berlalu tapi belum ada balasan, 'Apa mungkin sudah tidur ya?' batin Sasuke.

Ting!

Sasuke terlonjak di tempatnya, kontraksi ventrikuler pradini alias deg-degan menyergapnya, dengan tangan sedikit bergetar Sasuke pun membaca balasan pesannya.

 _"Sedang sendirian, kesini yuk!"_

Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah jam di dinding, lalu mengetikkan balasan,

 _"Udah malam, gak enak sama orangtuamu."_

Ting! Tak menunggu waktu lama untuk pesan balasan tiba.

 _"Orangtuaku pergi dua hari, disini dingin, temenin donk Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Hn, besok aja ya Sak, gaenak udah malem."_

 _"Malah jadi enak donk Sasuke-kun, kan bisa 'anu', ayo dong, udah gak tahan nih."_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, menelan ludah gugup saat menengok kebawah, ia tidak menyangka Sakura yang tomboi bisa meminta hal yang begitu panas. Tunggu, 'anu' itu kan satu kata berjuta makna. Jari panjang itu pun mulai kembali mengetik,

" _Maksudnya 'anu' itu 'anu'? 'Anu' yang 'anu' itu?"_

 _"Iya Sasuuu... ayolah jangan munafik gitu, pasti mau kan."_

Kalau ditanya mau, ya pasti mau, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa ikatan yang jelas, berbicara soal ikatan, ia bahkan belum berpacaran dengan Sakura, mereka baru sebatas PDKT pagi hari tadi. Karena itu berbekal kemantapan hati, Sasuke kembali mengetikkan balasan.

 _"Kalau ditawari seperti itu pasti mau, tapi pria sejati akan menjaga kehormatan wanitanya. Kalau kamu memang gak bisa nahan, tunggu sampai besok, akan kuajak orangtuaku melamarmu, bersiaplah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha!"_

Sasuke menunggu dengan berdebar, itu adalah pesan terpanjang sepanjang hidupnya yang pernah ia kirim. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan balasan pun datang.

 _"Kau memang pemuda terhormat Nak Sasuke. Kalu begitu Ji-san tunggu besok, Sakura sudah tidur sejak sore."_

'Eehh? Jadi daritadi aku ngechat sama bapaknya?' Batin Sasuke shock.

Dan teriakan pun menggema di mansion Uchiha, "MAMIIHH... SASU MAU KAWIIINNN!!!"

\- FIN -

Hai, Ai mau jawab pertanyaan beberapa reviewer. Buat yang tanya siapa chara favnya Ai, untuk ceweknya **Sakura** , 'Cz dia chara paling manusiawi dan rasional, sifatnya yang egois, kasar, tidak sempurna, menyebalkan, membuat dia terasa hidup, dan tekadnya untuk berubah dan berjuang mengejar timnya membuat dia menjadi chara biasa yang luar biasa, begitu manusiawi.

Lalu untuk chara cowoknya, mungkin kalian mengira Ai ini Sasuke fans, tapi salah, Ai ini fans beratnya **Deidara** , haha. Ada yang sama? Bahkan saat Sasu VS Dei, Ai dukung Dei lo. Dei itu flamboyan dan badass, buat kokoro lemah, wkwk.

Sekian bacotan Ai, **Mind to Review?** :")


End file.
